Heart-Wings of an Angel: Semi Prologue
by Galdr
Summary: This kid came from nowhere, but they helped him anyway. He explained everything but he was still mysterious. His entire being rivaled that of the Great Mana Seed? What? Then, Kratos discovers something else about him... [Test Fic]


All right, now don't kill me for this, I wanted to try my hand at a crossover section that has technically been touched, but not really. Someone in the Tales of Symphonia archives made a Baten Kaitos: EWLO and Tales of Symphonia crossover, but that was before the site had a Crossover section. So yeah, this is the "second" story of ToS and BK. I am going to enjoy torturing my Bate Kaitos victim. Heh-heh-heh.

Sagi: …I think Galdr means me…

Indeed. So yeah. With this, I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Baten Kaitos Origins. I own the games though, and have only beaten BKO, actually. ToS I haven't, but I read the manga and watched the OVA as well as know a bunch of the game's spoilers. I only played…I guess one quarter of the game. I am in the midst of playing ToS as soon as I get a new Wii since my funds can't afford me a Wii-U, and I doubt Wii-U can play GCN games.

I also know I have to update my other three crossovers, but this came to mind. xD Sorta follows the ToS game, just some twists to it. So now, onto the game—I mean the story!

Sagi: …

* * *

-x-x-x-

Heart-Wings of an Angel

**Chapter 1:** Where is this?

-x-x-x-

"Professor, is he okay?"

_…Who…who's voice is that?_

"Don't worry, he's just fine. Just unconscious, but he'll recover…"

_I…what? I'm unconscious? But why?_

"Can't you heal him, Sis?"

"I'll do everything I can."

_What are those voices? I can feel a healing power over me, though. They must be using a healing magnus. That's gotta be it._

**_Hey, wake up. It's me, Marno._**

_Marno?! What happened? Why can't I move?_

**_I don't know, but there are people surrounding you. Try to wake up or something. _**

_A…all right. I'll try. Everything hurts, though._

Sudden gasps escaped everyone's mouths as he opened his cerulean eyes, finding the dangerously bright sun over him. Not only that, faces he didn't recognize were staring down at him. There were two people with short, silver hair and matching blue eyes. Next, it was a young girl with gentle, blond locks and bright blue eyes. Next to her was a boy about his age, he guessed, with partially spiked and swaying brown hair and wearing red, he noticed. His auburn eyes were focused on him for some reason. Lastly, there was this green and white dog looking creature and next to it was a tall man in purple, with auburn hair passively swaying in his face as his eyes matched them. Just who were these people? Well, he guessed they saved him, or something like that.

"Oh good, you're awake." The woman with silver hair, now in orange as the boy focused clearly. He sat up slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Wh…what happened?" The boy asked almost dumbly. How were they supposed to know?

"Well, we're not sure ourselves." The woman began again, holding her staff. "We were on our way to Triet when Colette here," she gestured to the now smiling blonde, "saw you lying in the desert, unconscious. If it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't have seen you."

The boy blinked, then turned to Colette, smiling. "I see. Thank-you, Colette."

"You're welcome!" The girl chirped.

"I appreciate the help and concern." The boy began again, lightly shifting to stand up. "I guess I got knocked out by monsters."

**_I don't think so…_**

"Oh! What was that voice?" Colette blinked, gasping. The others turned to her as she focused her eyes on the boy they saved.

Upon closer inspection, this kid had been wearing a red jacket of sorts, a black-ish grey shirt underneath, red pants and some cloth hanging around the waist. He had some pouches to his belt, and had the most beautiful shade of teal-blue hair. Well, to Colette at least. Something about him was radiating a huge source of power. It seemed dark but overall, strong. What was she sensing? The boy looked at her, not in curiosity, but in shock.

"You…You heard him?" He asked. Colette blinked before nodding.

"I…I heard some voice, but I thought—"

"…I heard it, too." The other boy in red said. "It was strange."

"Wow, I thought I was the only one who could hear him." The teal-haired kid sighed.

The others were now confused. What in the world was going on? However, the man in purple looked carefully at the boy. He had some strange power in him that was certain. In fact, it felt as if the Great Seed of Mana was living within this kid. How could that be? He, too, heard that strange voice, wherever it came from. Regardless, the awkward silence between them and everyone else continued to stand still, that is until the woman in orange decided to break it with her words.

"…Let's just get to Triet so we can rest and then explain this later? It appears our friend isn't from around here…"

The group all nodded in unison, including the new kid. This was a rather strange meeting…As they began their way to this desert town, as the boy thought, the woman in orange spoke up again. "Hey," she directed this to the smaller boy in red, "What's your name?" Colette, the brown-haired boy and silver-haired boy glanced his way, also wondering too. The teal-head looked up to see their faces; the blonde was smiling as usual, the smaller boy in blue grinned as well as the other in red. They seemed friendly, so why not?

**_You may as well. They seem friendly enough._**

"Ah okay…" the boy said quietly to himself, then nodded. "My name's Sagi."

-x-x-x-

The group finally made it to Triet, with the sun coming close to a setting in the horizon. During their trek to Triet, Sagi was introduced to the others, Lloyd, the boy in the red who apparently used twin blades. Raine, the woman in orange, her brother, Genis; the man in the purple introduced himself as Kratos, a mercenary, and lastly, the green and white dog creature was Noishe. When they entered the desert town, Raine went to check out rooms in the inn while Kratos—with Colette volunteering—restocked their supplies at the local shops. Sagi, Lloyd and Genis remained outside, though in the shade.

After everyone was situated in the inn, having figured out sleeping arrangements in the two rooms Raine afforded, they crowded into one room for the time being for some explanations. Also known as Raine's interrogation plan.

"So, how should we start this?" The half-elf woman pondered, pacing the room. Colette, Genis and Lloyd sat on one bed, Kratos stood by the door, arms crossed, and Sagi sat down on the other bed.

"Uh…"

"As I said earlier, you don't seem from around here." Raine started, half interrupting Sagi's comment. "So, where are you from?"

The younger boy in red blinked, though decided to answer anyway. "Hassaleh."

The others paused a moment, Raine staring at him. "Hassaleh? Where is this?"

"It's an island in the Sky, of course. There's only five main islands, Diadem, Anuenue, Sudaal Suud, Alfard, and Mira." Sagi answered. "Each main island has an End Magnus, which is a gold magnus, infused in the interior, which allows them to float. Hassaleh and a few other islands rose because they were influenced by the power of the End Magnus—" He stopped, noticing the expressions on everyone's faces. They looked at him as if he were some sort of alien.

"Wh-what? Don't you all know this? …I guess not many would know, since it is a very ancient story. Besides, we're on a floating island anyway. I just never had seen this one before."

Everyone shook their heads no to Sagi's question, still staring, baffled for words. Was this some sort of dream? Sagi was unsure now; these people didn't understand what he meant, and the fact he couldn't detect any Magnus on them—thanks to his spirit's power—was odd. Everyone had a magnus in them! But, these people _didn't_. What was going on here?

On the flip side, Kratos was staring intently. This boy had no mana in him, and yet he was alive, and he was also a source of mana at the same time. It was impossible—how could such a being exist? It seemed as if he alone could fuel the entire world of Sylvarant with enough mana to last twenty years at maximum. Maybe more. Why was all of this power in one boy? More importantly, _who_ was he? Sure, there was a dark power residing in him that put the mercenary on edge, but he appeared as innocent as a normal child. Looks can be deceiving; he would just have to wait for the boy to slip up somewhere.

"…" Sagi dotted quietly.

"I'm…sorry to say, we've never heard of those places before. Not even everything you told us." Raine said, still shocked. This boy knew things she didn't know; that irked her. She had to know more of these places he spoke about. He didn't seem to have amnesia, and by the looks of his expression, he was being truthful.

"…Oh." The teal-haired boy sighed in defeat. "…It just dawned on me."

"What has?" Genis asked.

"I…I could be in a different world." The thought made him pale. It could be true; the last time he remembered the world in which he lived, he was traveling through the Trail of Souls. Anything could happen in there. He clearly remembered Queen Corellia's warning about that place. Getting lost in there is the worse things that could happen to any man. One could be simply lost in that trail forever, or they could wind up in different places, in different times…or even different worlds. There wasn't anything that twisted trail could do _right_. Sagi sighed; if this was true, then there was nothing he could do.

"A different world? How so?" Lloyd questioned.

"Well, in my world, there is this dreaded place called the Trail of Souls. It is basically a path in which space and time are twisted and distorted. Anything bad can happen in there. Travelers could be lost in there forever, wind up back where they started, wind up in some different place, a different time or even a different world." Sagi explained, sighing.

"If you knew that, then why'd you go through there?" Raine was next to ask.

"The place where I wanted to go with my best friend was through that trail. It was Mira, the City of Illusions." The teen answered. "It's a strange place. It only appears when it's in sync with the other world, and the only way to get there is through that Trail. Mira is constantly flowing in and out of the dimensions, oddly enough. As the name suggests, it appears as if it's an illusion."

"That sounds—" Genis started but…

"MARVELOUS!" Raine interrupted. Her eyes sparkled and she was obviously in her Ruin Mode. Everyone, including Kratos, backed away from her, except Sagi. He had no idea what was going on. In fact, he seemed to agree with her.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." The boy added.

"Sagi, this world of yours already sounds interesting to me; I almost want to go there." The school teacher eyed the red-garbed teen. "But, I'm very sorry for your…"

"It's all right. I'll find some way back."

"I hope so, too!" Colette chirped, smiling. "Oh yeah, Sagi. What was that voice I heard in my head, I think?"

"Oh yeah. I meant to ask of that, too. It was from earlier today." Lloyd added in. Raine and Genis wondered as well, more so, they didn't know what the two were asking. The older woman looked at them with a questionable gaze, and Lloyd blinked.

"Didn't you guys hear a voice in your head earlier?"

"No."

"I didn't."

"Hm, that's weird. I heard it, I'm sure!" The blonde exclaimed.

"A voice, hm?" The others turned to the once silent Kratos, who had been sponging in the information all this time.

"Yeah! Did you hear it too, Kratos?"

"…" The mercenary dotted, closing his eyes. He knew he heard it, and could hazard a guess as to why he and Colette, as well as Lloyd, heard it. Why the Sages couldn't, it was odd. After a long moment of silence, the auburn-haired mercenary responded, "I heard it as well." He may as well not hide it in. Sagi's eyes widened in surprise, and he felt happy. He wasn't the only one who could hear his friend's voice. Others could actually hear him!

"Marno, this is fantastic." Sagi began talking to someone, the others clueless as to who it was. "I can't believe it…"

**_I'm glad, too. Now I don't have to only speak to you anymore…Well, you know what I mean, right?_**

"Right."

There was that voice again. Kratos, Colette and Lloyd were staring at Sagi, having heard the voice coming from him more clearly now. The Sages, however, felt something like a strong mana tickle their…hearts for some reason. "What was that? I felt something touch my heart." Genis gasped, bewildered.

"I felt it too, Genis." Raine said with a light blush. "It felt like…mana from a man's voice."

"…Weird." Her brother commented after.

**_I guess you can all hear me then. Let me introduce myself. I'm Marno, Sagi's…Guardian Spirit._** The voice in everyone's head spoke. Though it didn't particularly like the whole Guardian Spirit gig—which the two, itself and Sagi knew better—they didn't want to lose these people's trust. So, they'd have to buy it for now. Apparently, it worked.

"A guardian spirit?" Colette wondered.

"I've barely heard of them." Kratos spoke up, being interested somewhat.

"What? You have?" Lloyd jumped in, astonished.

The mercenary nodded, then continued. "According to some texts, they are spirits of others, the dead, you may say, that cross over the dimensions to form a bond with a host. The spirit and host share a heart, and likewise, share feelings and everything else. The guardian spirit gives advice to their host, much like a conscience."

Sagi nodded. "That's right."

"So, it's like making a pact with a spirit?" Raine lit up again, eyes sparkling at the knowledge.

"Uh yeah, sort of." Sagi attempted.

"Simply MARVELOUS!" The half-elf woman exclaimed, scaring everyone in the room.

**_Uh, is she always like this?_** Marno asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Sagi stared, clueless. But, now that everything was situated, he had to know where this place was. If this wasn't the Sky, obviously, then is it possible it's the Age of the Gods, where his spirit originally came from? Before there was the Sky? Before the fight with Wiseman? "Hey, I have a question…" The teal-haired boy began.

"Yeah?" Lloyd answered.

"Where is this, if this isn't the Sky? You know, where I'm…"

"Oh. This is Aselia, more importantly, Sylvarant." The twin-swordsman replied.

**_Okay, so being in the Age of the Gods is out of the question…_** Marno pondered with his heart-bound companion agreeing. Unfortunately, they forgot the others could hear him, well, three of them could and the other two could sense it.

"Age of the Gods?" Lloyd wondered, turning to Sagi. "What's that?"

**_Uh-oh._** Marno paled, somehow.

"Uh." Sagi was baffled for words. How could he explain this to them? Thinking quickly, he shifted lightly but smiled. "It's…where Marno originally came from. His world, which is separated from the Sky." He half lied.

"Oh, really? There's a realm where spirits come from?" Raine was now glued to the teal-haired boy, scaring the crap out of him. "I just have to know."

**_Hey, Miss Raine. If you somehow crush my host, I don't think he could tell you._** Marno told her directly to her heart, which she apparently got the message. It tickled her, yet again.

"Ohhh!" Raine gasped, closing her eyes. "That voice…is so handsome." Genis just sighed, Colette giggled and Lloyd chuckled, mostly out of sympathy.

"I believe that's enough questioning for now." Kratos began, standing up straight after leaning against the wall. His eyes focused towards the window, which he noticed the sky was growing darker, the stars twinkling very lightly. "We should retire for the night and get some rest."

"I suppose so." Raine sighed, still wanting to bombard Sagi with questions. "Well then, we'll let you boys get going now. Genis, you're with us, remember?"

"Oh, r-right." The younger boy chuckled, then turned to Lloyd, Sagi and Kratos as they were heading out the door. "Good night, then! See you in the morning!"

"Good night, Genis! Professor! Colette." Lloyd grinned.

"Good night!" Colette chirped.

Sagi nodded. "Good night." Kratos nodded to them as well before closing the door to the ladies' and Genis' room, walking to the next room with Lloyd and Sagi. When they were in, Lloyd sighed in relaxation as he took a bed, removing his red button up jacket-shirt then his boots. He folded the shirt and sat it on the edge of the bed. He only had on his black, tan-top shirt and his pants. Next, he put his swords by the bedside, just in case.

"Sagi, you take the other bed." Kratos said, nodding to the second bed available.

"Oh but—" The teal-haired teen went to protest but his spirit beat him to it.

**_Sagi, just do it. He's offering, you know._**

"I-I suppose so."

He took off his red jacket himself, the chain mail from over his black shirt, which was a simple black shirt. Next was the torn, red cloths that had been apart of his outfit one time. He removed those and actually decided it would be best if they were stored somewhere. In fact, most of this stuff could be stored. He did pack some extra Magnus with him on his way to Mira with his best friend, Milly. Once he got out of his sandals, the teen took out a blank magnus card from one of his satchels strapped to his belt. Lloyd and Kratos looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Hey, what is that?" Lloyd jumped to the question.

"This?" Sagi pointed to his jacket.

"No, that card in your hand." The brunet redirected.

"Oh. This is a Blank Magnus Card." Sagi answered, baffling Lloyd.

"…What…does it do? Is it a playing card or something?"

Sagi chuckled a bit. "No, it's actually for storing items and other things."

"Really? How do you store things inside a…card?" Was the next question. Kratos was also curious as to how this worked. Sagi smirked, thinking this was the best time of his life. He'd always wanted to show someone else who knew nothing of magnus cards what they could do. Now was his chance to do something he normally didn't do; show off. Of course, he hid it quite well with his expression. Apparently, the inner child in him was excited.

"I'll show you." With that, he folded his clothes he took off, putting his sandals on top of them. He held the empty card up towards the pile, and soon, the magna essence of the pile was soon absorbed into the card! To Lloyd and Kratos, it appeared as if the card sucked up the items like a whirlpool or a tornado! There could be no other way to describe that. Soon enough, the items were gone, having disappeared or something.

"Whoa!" Lloyd gasped. "How did you do that?!"

"I just have the magna essence of the items stored in this card." Sagi said, turning the card over to show him and Kratos. "It's…our way in my world how we carry things around. We don't have the need for carriages and such like that. We just keep blank magnus with us and use them when we need to store something." He went on as his mind wandered. "Could be water, food, supplies, giant bags, weapons, anything you name it." Kratos, even though he wasn't in the conversation, stared at the magnus card. That small thing could carry _anything_?

"Wow!" Lloyd gasped in fascination. "Who knew such magitechnology like this existed? The Professor's going to have a cow when she sees this!"

"Erm, well, I rather not let her know. She's kind of scary…" Sagi admitted.

"Yeah, I sympathize." Lloyd said, giving the card back to Sagi. "So much stuff has happened, I don't know if I can sleep now…"

"Yeah." Sagi smiled weakly.

"You boys should be getting sleep. We'll be having to leave tomorrow." The mercenary cut in, earning the eyes of both teens. "It seems that Raine would want you to come with us…" He mentioned this to Sagi, who chuckled.

"I suppose. I have nowhere else to go and maybe I can find my way back home if I travel with you all. …I mean, if that's okay."

Internally, Kratos didn't want this child to come along and be involved with the Chosen's journey. It was bad enough they had Lloyd and Genis with them. He knew Raine wouldn't let this kid go off by himself in a world he was stranger to. Not only that, the Chosen herself wouldn't want him to leave, either. So many complications, it made Kratos sigh inwardly. "If the Chosen allows it, of course, then you're welcome to come along."

"Hm? The Chosen?" Sagi repeated.

"Colette." Lloyd answered. "It's her title." He simplified.

"Oh, I see." Sagi allowed it to go, seeing as he had no business prying into their business, unless they told them. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep then."

"Yeah. Well, good night." Lloyd said, lying down on his bed, turning his back to him and Kratos, closing his eyes after a light yawn.

"Good night." Sagi spoke lightly, watching Kratos sit himself up in a chair as if he had practiced that forever. Strange guy, both he and Marno felt something weird about that guy. Sagi decided to leave it alone, lying down on the bed he was ushered to and closed his eyes. Hopefully, some way or another, he'd get to his homeland again. _Milly…I wonder how you're doing…_

**_I bet she's doing fine, Sagi._** Marno half answered him. **_Don't worry. She may have made it to Mira on the Sfida._**

_Yeah, but still. I can't help but worry about her._

**_You know that girl is full of iron will, no pun intended of course. _**Marno chuckled. **_She'll make it._**

Sagi nodded mentally. _Yeah. I should worry, but then I shouldn't… She is my girlfriend, after all._ After a bit of silence, the darkness swept through the boy, forcing him to succumb to sleep. What a weird day so far.

-x-x-x-

It was still dead in the night when Sagi woke up again. He looked up, seeing the ceiling. He immediately thought he was at home, where his mother was waiting for him. _Mom!_ He shot up as quickly as he could. However, and unfortunately, he didn't see the orphanage he longed for. He was in the inn from earlier. He was still in Sylvarant. Apparently, this wasn't a dream after all. How could he dream within in a dreamworld? Sounded awkward, but not really. _Guess I'm still here, then. _He sighed, now sitting up on the edge of the bed, making as little noise as possible.

**_Sagi? Why are you awake?_**

_I don't know for sure why, Marno. I…think I need some fresh air for a minute._

**_Okay…_**

The teen watched the dark, moonlit room carefully. Lloyd was sprawled out on the bed with his mouth open and Kratos was sleeping in the chair he took hours earlier in the night. He had his head bowed, arms crossed, as if he was trained by some military to sit like that. Weird. Well, as long as he didn't wake them, he should be fine. Sagi quietly walked towards the door's knob, twisting it as carefully as possible before slipping out. He made sure Lloyd and Kratos didn't hear the small creaking of the door before closing it behind him.

When he was gone, Kratos opened his eyes almost immediately. Thanks to his angelic, enhanced hearing, he saw and heard the young boy leave the room. Noticing Lloyd was out cold, Kratos also quietly stood up and left the room in the similar fashion as Sagi, except he knew Lloyd was sleep like a rock. The auburn-haired mercenary watched Sagi leave the inn through the door and proceeded to follow him. What was this child doing up so late in the night, anyway? He'd have to figure it out.

However, when Kratos headed outside, he noticed a trail of glowing, green, transparent feathers fall and then stop. His eyes half widened as he noticed Sagi on top of the inn. No…No way he could be…

Kratos walked quickly and quietly from the inn, carefully raising his head to see that Sagi was where he figured he would be. On top of the inn, yes, but that wasn't all! Protruding from Sagi's back were eagle-like, glowing green in aura, wings! They fluttered, nearly transparent, in place. When Sagi stretched, the wings did as well. The mercenary couldn't believe this. As soon as the teen did that, the wings faded in a burst of light, fading from existence. It was similar to how angelic wings of mana. The only thing, the only other question that hit Kratos in the face was…

_Who exactly **was** this boy?_

* * *

Oh-ho-ho! I just love this…I didn't torture Sagi enough.

Sagi: Yes you di—!

Anyway, review please! XD I just wanna see how well I did, and see if it's actually continue-able. If not, then I'll mark this as complete or something. Flames shall be abolished.


End file.
